Penny vs Poppi
Penny vs Poppi is a what if Death Battle. It's part of QuasimodoBellringer's third season, and 32nd overall. It features Penny Polendina from RWBY against [[Poppi|'Poppi']] from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is set to release in late 2018. Description These two artificial lifeforms were designed to look like human females, but still be powerful warriors. Which one of these cute bots will dismantle the other? Interlude Wiz: While humans can make for great warriors, we will always have our flaws. Boomstick: So there are those who seek to create their own artificial life forms to become a superior warrior, without the flaws of mankind. Wiz: Penny Polendina the artificial huntress. Boomstick: ...and Poppi, Tora's artificial blade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: ...and it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Penny Wiz: The world of Remnant is a cruel harsh world. Monsters called Grimm roam the lands, terrorists plot against humanity, and every weapon is also a gun. Boomstick: Sounds like paradise! However, as the monstrous Grimm grew in numbers, young men and women were trained to fight them off, and where do you go to learn to be a mighty warrior? The most dangerous place in the world.....high school! Wiz: However, as more and more huntsmen and huntresses fell in battle, the army of Atlas, one of the world's four major kingdoms, decided to create androids to fight in order to decrease the number of lives lost. Boomstick: Yeah.....but the Grimm tore through them faster than they could make them. Wiz: Then came the leader of the Atlesian army, General Ironwood, who came up with an idea. While these automatons caused a decrease in the loss of human life, they didn't really last long, as they lack a key ability of humans and faunus alike. You see, all humans and Faunus have this internal power called Aura and... Boomstick: It's one of the coolest god damn things you have ever seen! It's like a personal force field generated by a person's spirit that can block and heal damage! Wiz: Ironwood commissioned a design for a robot capable of generating an Aura. A robotic hero that could be mass produced and used to finally put an end to the Grimm. Boomstick: After years, the robot was finally complete, and designed to look like.......a teenage girl. Uhhhhh....Ironwood....you not telling us something? Wiz: Oh please I doubt Ironwood's a pedophile. I'm sure he just wanted the robot to blend in with any other huntsman or huntress. Boomstick: This robot's name was Penny Polendina, and she was more than just a robot, she seemed to be...alive. Wiz: Programmed with the personality of a curious teenager, Penny was enrolled in Atlas' school, to be trained to be a huntress, and eventually went to Vale to compete in the Vytal Tournament. Boomstick: It was here she met her soon-to-be friend Ruby. Wiz: But Penny is more powerful than meets the eye. Her backpack has six swords in it, and thanks to her string like semblance, she can control them at will, allowing for crazy attacks, such as pulling a giant airship to the ground. Assuming this airship is made of steel, and that it can hold over 525 people like a high-end jet can hold, and double the size assuming there is room to move around, the airship could weigh a total of around 3570 pounds. Boomstick: Well I guess this robot has been eating her Wheaties! (TBC) Ruby: Penny, don't.... Penny: Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready Penny's backpack opens up and multiple swords come out. She launches them at an airship and pulls it out of the air Poppi Wiz: The world known as Alrest is a strange place indeed. The world is covered in a massive ocean called the Cloud Sea, where no land exists. Boomstick: Well, kind of. You see, Alrest is inhabited by massive beasts called Titans, and on the backs of these beast are the continents, inhabited by many races. One of the most interesting it the Blades. Wiz: You see, Blades as a personification of a weapon created by connections one forms with a core crystal. These people who resonate with Blades are called drivers. But...not everyone has the strong will to awaken a blade. Boomstick: Yeah, those who try and fail to awaken a Blade often find themselves injured or even killed by the Core Crystal's energy. Wiz: However one race, the small onion-like Nopon, often did not have the potential to awaken Blades. However things were about to change due to the brilliance of the Nopon scientist named Professor Soosoo. He along with his son Tatazo and grandson Tora worked together to create the first Artificial Blade. Boomstick: They called this bot Lila. However, shortly before Lila was finished they were betrayed by their associate named Muimui. Damn these Nopon have weird names. The only normal sounding one is Tora. Anyway, he killed Soosoo and took Tatazo captive, forcing him to build him an army of artificial blades. Wiz: However, before his kidnapping, Totazo gave his son two things. An Ether Furnace a powerful engine needed to run an artificial blade, as well blueprints. Boomstick: Escaping Torra made his way over to another continent, Gormott.It was here that he met Rex, and his Blade the legendary Aegis known as Pyra. Wiz: With Rex's help he completed a new artificial blade, this one being named.....Poppi! Poppi: What can I do for you masterpon? Pyra and Rex: (Jaw drop). Boomstick: Uhhhhhhhhh.....was this intended to be a sex bot?!?! Wiz: I...I don't know. Boomstick: Well, considering Tora has an ENTIRE CLOSET of maid outfits, I think he made her to live out his fetishes. Wiz: Well.....I....this just got a lot creepier. Boomstick: Let's just get off this topic. Wiz: Good idea. But looking cute isn't all Tora had in mind when making Poppi. Remember, Poppi is also supposed to be a living weapon. Boomstick: Oh yeah! I forgot after....that...happened. Wiz: Let's stop talking about that. Poppi's skilled in the use of a Drill Shield. Boomstick: You ever wondered what Captain America would be like if he had a fucking drill in the center of his shield? No? Well someone did and this is the result. Wiz: Now, most of the time a Blade needs their driver to use weapons. In fact, a Blade more so often stands by giving power to their driver. Boomstick: But some certain powerful Blades are fully capable of fighting on their own, such as Brighid. But with Poppi being an Artificial Blade, it should be noted that this weakness does not apply here. Wiz: Poppi is able to slash at her foes with her shield, and able to use it's drill modification to impale enemies. Boomstick: In addition to that, she also has control over the element of Earth, letting her cause small earthquakes and eruptions. Wiz: While Poppi could theoretically use any Blade element via different programming chips, we will be sticking with her default Earth element. Boomstick: How do you give a robot control over an elemnt with just a computer chip? Wiz: Rememeber that Ether Furnace that Soosoo made? It allows her to function like any blade. The chips are more like lines of code, allowing her to switch what action she can do. Boomstick: I think I get it. But it's not like she needs it, since Poppi can transform into the stronger Poppi QT Mode. Ha ha. QT, like 'cutie'. Get it? Though I will admit, she really is kind of cute. Wiz: Poppi QT is a powerhouse in this form, able to lift this massive cannon thousands of times bigger than she is. (TBC) Lila: Your intigrated ether furnace is not fully activated. As an upgraded model, my energy output is....superior. Poppi: Energy efficiency not the problem here. Poppi's masterpon told Poppi not to lose. So Poppi will win! Very simple logic. Lila: Comprehension error! Poppi: And that is why you....(throws Lila)....are failure! Fight Results Trivia *Poppi QT and Poppi QTπ forms will be allowed for Poppi. **Poppibuster is NOT a transformation of Poppi, but can be remotely controlled by her. *Penny will have her jetpack from the RWBY manga. *This is Quasi's sixth battle to feature a RWBY character. The previous ones were: Gogo Tomago vs Ruby Rose, Hitmonchan vs Yang Xiao Long, Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie, Batman VS Blake Belladonna, and Cinder Fall VS Korra *This is Quasi's third battle to feature a Xenoblade character, the previous ones being Android 18 vs. Fiora and Meta Knight vs Shulk *This fight is to commemorate the Torna - The Golden Country DLC for Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and RWBY Volume 6. *The similarities between Penny and Poppi is that both of them are powerful robots designed to look like young women. Who do you think will win? Penny Poppi Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies